Kiss The Girl
by Fidomom
Summary: Brady and Chloe fic. Is he ever gonna kiss the girl? Please read and review Thanks! Complete one chapter fic.


Disclaimer: The following fiction is based on characters currently owned and operated   
by the writers and producers of NBC TV's DAYS OF OUR LIVES. It is for entertainment purposes only.  
I claim no ownership of the characters.  
  
Kiss The Girl by Fidomom  
  
Chloe waved goodbye as Nancy and Craig pulled out of the driveway.   
Chloe: Well, two days all alone. Could be cool, I guess as long as I don't spend the entire time talking to myself. Maybe I could go see Belle and with any luck I might get to see Brady, too!  
Chloe hurried to the phone to call Belle. She tapped her fingers impatiently waiting for Belle to pick up. On the fourth ring the answering machine clicked on.  
Chloe: Hey, Belle, it's Chloe, gimme a call when you get this message. Craig and Nancy are away for a couple of days and I thought maybe I could hang out with you. Talk to you lat...  
Brady: CHLOE! Don't hang up!  
Chloe: *smiling* Ok, hi Brady.  
Brady: *out of breath* Hi. Listen Belle is out with Shawn today and won't be back until late. Um Dad and Marlena are out until late too. Maybe you and I could do something together?  
Chloe's heart sped up as she smiled.  
Chloe: Ok. What shall we do?  
Brady: We could watch movies?  
Chloe: Hmmm... too passive. We could critique some movies!?  
Brady: Ya? Ok let's see... how about Bruce Lee versus Jackie Chan?  
Chloe: Ugh! No thank-you! How about The Skulls versus The Dead Poets Society?  
Brady: Hmmm... too serious and depressing.  
How about something a little more lighthearted being that this is the Christmas holiday season?  
Chloe: Ok how about cartoon feature length flicks? Say Old Disney versus newer Disney?  
Brady: Ok that has some possibilities. Sleeping Beauty versus Beauty and the Beast?  
Chloe: Hmmm... no. How about The Little Mermaid ...  
Brady: versus Snow White?  
Chloe: YES! Perfect! When?  
Brady: I'll drive over to the video store grab the movies swing by and pick you up and we'll go back to my place to watch them. Then you'll probably still be there when Belle gets in and you can do whatever it is the two of you do!  
Chloe: Wouldn't you like to know! How long before you get here?  
Brady: About a half hour.  
Chloe: Interested in some BLT's when you get here?  
Brady: *smiles* Ya, Chloe that'd be great I'm starving actually! See you soon babe!  
As he hung up he realised what he'd just called her, and blushed. Maybe she didn't hear him.  
Chloe blushed with pleasure at Brady calling her babe and then blushed harder for liking it so much. She was never more grateful to be alone.  
She ran upstairs to get changed and refused to ask herself why. Then she made 3 BLT sandwiches 2 for Brady, 1 for herself. She was very diligent since the summer about making sure to have coleslaw on hand always. Again refusing to question herself why. She poured a large glass of milk for Brady and an ice tea for herself. She walked toward the front door figuring he should be arriving any moment. As she neared the stairs there was a knock on the door. She smiled and tried not to run to answer it.  
She opened the door smiling. Brady tried to hide the catch in his breath with clearing his throat.  
Brady: Hey. So where are the BLT's you promised me?  
Chloe: I didn't promise I merely offered and they are in the kitchen!  
Brady: After you!  
Jeans? Chloe in jeans? Mmmm.Nice. When Brady got to the kitchen and saw the lunch she had made he was genuinely touched and surprised at her memory for details.  
Brady: Wow! This looks so great, Chloe!   
Chloe: What can I say, I'm a quick study! Well, come on 'Mr I'm starving', let's eat so we can go watch those Disney flicks!  
After lunch Chloe was doing up their dishes. She was standing at the sink, up to her elbows in suds, when she felt Brady's arms slide slowly around her middle, felt his body pressed into her back, felt his hot breath on her neck, heard him whisper in her ear.  
Brady: Thanks for lunch Chloe.  
Chloe leaned fully against him tilting her head back and right to look up at him.  
Chloe: You're welcome!  
Brady: Need any help with those?   
He indicated the dishes.  
Chloe: No, I think I've pretty much got it covered, but thanks for the offer just the same!  
Brady: Ok so you won't let me help with the dishes, huh? What's your pleasure Chloe?  
Chloe: Pardon?  
Brady: Foot massage or back massage?  
Chloe: I don't know ... I've never actually had either.  
Brady raised his brows in genuine surprise.  
Brady: Oh. Ok well that settles that! You are getting both! Ya I think that's fair... two massages for 2 BLT's. So are you almost done here?  
He was still holding her and he expected her to focus on doing dishes?  
Chloe: Mmmhmm. Why don't you go warm up the jeep and I'll be right out?  
Brady gave her a small extra squeeze, before letting her go.  
Brady: Ok. Hurry up though cuz I'd rather Tink didn't catch me in the act of watching Disney flicks!  
Chloe and Brady laughed together, then he turned and left to warm up the Jeep.  
Brady was on cloud nine. She let him hold her like that! He thought she would move out of his arms first opportunity but she didn't! She even seemed comfortable! God it had felt so good to hold her and breathe her in. He was so tempted to kiss her so many times just then.  
Chloe had trouble breathing properly, or remaining standing instead of being a puddle on the floor. The way Brady had held her just then was incredible! God she had wanted to kiss him! It felt so good and so right having his arms around her. She finished up the dishes.   
Brady saw Chloe leave the house and next thing he knew he found himself outside the Jeep opening her door for her. He better be more careful or she was gonna catch on and call him on it.  
Chloe was a little surprised to say the least when Brady got out of the Jeep to open her door for her, not that she minded him being so sweet, of course it was just puzzling. They drove with the radio on.  
A song came on that made them both pensive ...  
  
I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between  
  
I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you  
  
I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I want to be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
I'm all you ever need  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you  
  
  
More than you could know  
And I need you  
To never never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are....  
  
I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between  
  
Chorus  
I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you  
Like I need you  
LIke I need you  
  
The announcer cut off the last few notes of the song.  
Announcer: That was the song I Need You by Celine Dion ... up on deck is Drowning by the Backstreet Boys and now a word from our sponsors....  
Brady pulled in to the underground garage at the penthouse, parked the jeep, snapped off the radio. Chloe waited for Brady as he locked up the Jeep. He took her hand in his and they headed for the elevator. Chloe got butterflies holding his hand. Brady's entire hand and arm were tingling.They both looked at eachother wondering if the other person could tell the inner turmoil merely holding hands was causing. Neither of them was giving any outward clues though and they merely smiled lightly at eachother.  
They entered the penthouse and Brady checked to see if anyone else had returned home yet.  
Brady: Well it seems we are most definitely alone here. You want popcorn?  
Chloe: Brady! We just ate!  
Brady: But how can I watch a flick without popcorn?  
Chloe just laughed and shook her head.  
Chloe: Fine. You go make popcorn, I'll set up the video!  
Brady grinned and winked at her making her heart beat double time and then he went to go make microwave popcorn.  
Chloe ran upstairs to grab pillows and a blanket. As she descended the stairs with her arms full of them, Brady gave her an inquisitive look, from his position at the bottom of the stairs.  
Brady: I wondered where you went. What are those for?  
Chloe: Listen you like popcorn to watch movies I like to be all snuggly and cozy when I watch movies, is that ok with you?  
Brady: Sure babe.  
They both froze, they both turned red and they both pretended nothing unusual had happened. Chloe got busy setting up the pillows and blanket. When she was all nestled in she finally trusted herself to speak.  
Chloe: Ok so which one first Brady? Mermaid or SW?  
Brady: Mermaid I think... is that ok with you?  
Chloe smiled impishly.  
Chloe: Sure babe!  
They both laughed and Brady tossed a popcorn kernel at her. He settled himself on the sofa near her but not touching her.  
They watched the Little Mermaid and diligently followed the story, focussing on the critiquing portion of the task at hand. The scene in the row boat, where Prince Eric is being serenaded by the creatures of the pond to Kiss De Girl had Brady and Chloe both on th edge of their seats.  
Chloe: Arrrgh! Why doesn't he just kiss her, already?  
Brady: He's being a clueless idiot that's what! Kiss her you idiot!  
When the kiss is foiled by Flotsam and Jetsom, Ursula the Sea Witch's pet eels, Brady and Chloe both grunt in disgust and frustration.  
By the end of the video when Eric and Ariel are married finally, Brady and Chloe are both smiling.  
Chloe: Ok overall I liked that movie but there were definitely annoying parts! What about you, Brady? What did you think of that one?  
Brady: I liked it. Even the annoying parts ... maybe because of the annoying parts!  
They both laugh at his own self awareness.  
Chloe: Ok so shall we jump straight into the next flick?  
Brady: Nope. Feet or back first, Chloe?  
Chloe: What? Oh! I don't know.Um feet I guess.   
Chloe figured her feet were far enough away from her heart that she could handle him touching those without loss of too much breath or pride. Brady grinned.  
Brady: Ok you need to lay down fully and be really comfy, preferably on your back unless that isn't comfortable for you?  
Chloe: Why do I need to lay down at all?  
Brady: Getting a foot massage is a very soothing, relaxing thing and it's best if you are already comfy when the lethargy sets in.  
Chloe: Ok.  
Chloe settled herself on the sofa.  
Brady: Are you comfy now?  
Chloe: Yes.  
Brady settled himself on the other end of the sofa. He was sitting with his back to the arm of the sofa and his legs stretched out in front of him, one on either side of Chloe's legs. He peeled off her sock.  
Chloe: Brady! What are you doing?  
Brady: Giving you a foot massage?  
Chloe: Why did you take my sock off?  
Brady: Because socks would get in the way of proper heat transference.  
Chloe: Maybe I should just shut-up and trust you huh?  
Brady laughed out loud.  
Brady: Ya, something like that, babe.  
Chloe closed her eyes smiling, hoping he would always call her that.  
Brady gingerly picked up her bare foot and began to rub it.  
Chloe felt electricity shoot from Brady's hands, into her foot, straight up her leg, into her groin, and adrenalize her heart. Her breath caught and she moaned in pleasure. So much for my original theory she thought.How on earth was she gonna make it through this without utterly embarassing herself or Brady either for that matter?  
Brady grinned at her moan and at the worried look on her face.  
Brady: Chloe everybody makes those sounds during a foot massage because it feels so good.  
Chloe: Mmmhhhmm. Ok. Ohhhh.Mmmm! Brady? You are gonna do both feet right?  
Brady laughed.  
Brady: Ya, Chloe. I'm gonna do both.  
Chloe: Ok, because that feels soooo good! You may have created a monster in me Brady.... I could become addicted to this.  
Brady: Well if that happens I'll just have to give the monster in you whatever she wants!  
Brady was cracking jokes and laughing on the outside but inside he was being slowly and cruelly tortured with images of other things that might make Chloe make such sounds as she was making, from a simple foot massage.  
By the time he was done both feet she was all mushy inside and he was hard as a rock. He stood up quickly and facing away from her he administered to the VCR to put Snow White on. He looked over his shoulder to see if her eyes were still closed, because he was still showing strong signs of arousal. He saw that her eyes were still closed and he hurried to sit back down on the sofa. Chloe stretched langorously and yawned. She opened her eyes and smiled lazily at Brady.  
Chloe: Brady that was so wonderful! Thank you. I'd trade BLT's for another foot massage from you any day of the week!  
Brady smiled as his loins gave another little jump, at the thought of ever putting himself through that again. Ha! He knew he'd jump at the chance in a heartbeat!  
Brady: Deal! With or without the BLT's, babe. He winked at her, and pressed play on the remote control. Chloe sat up and swung her legs over the side of the sofa. Her hair was mussed, and Brady tried not to find anything sexy about that ... rather unsuccessfully. She started to settle herself with the blankets and pillows when Brady caught her attention.  
Brady: Pssst! Do you mind if I lay down to watch this one?   
He indicated her lap as the preferred pillow.  
Chloe smiled.  
Chloe: Sure Brady!  
Brady stretched out his body on the sofa and rested his head on Chloe's thigh. Laying on his back he looked up into her face, and smiled softly at her. She smiled back at him and smoothed away a stray lock of hair from his forehead. The movie started so Brady rolled onto his side, tucking his flat hand, palm up under Chloe's thigh just above her knee. Chloe was nearly delirious with all the physical contact between her and Brady. She tried to get into the movie she really did, but her mind wandered constantly to Brady and where he had his hand. Eventually, though, the lethargy of having been on the receiving end of a foot massage caught up to her, as Brady had warned her it would. Chloe started to get the head nods.  
She was about to apologise to Brady for not being able to finish watching when she realised he'd fallen asleep first. Her heart melted. She carefully tried to disentangle herself from him without waking him. She eventually managed it. She turned both the TV and VCR off.   
She turned to go upstairs to nap and found Brady blinking at her still sleep fogged.  
Brady: Where are you going ,Chloe?  
Chloe: Upstairs to have a nap.  
Brady: Aww, don't do that, babe. Come and snuggle on the sofa with me? I was nice and comfy until you moved away.  
Chloe: I don't know if there's enough room on the sofa for us both.  
Brady pressed himself into the back of the sofa and indicated a newly opened space in front of him where Chloe would fit perfectly and they both knew it.  
Chloe heaved an amused if exasperated sigh.  
Chloe: I'm too sleepy to argue with you about this, Brady.  
She joined him on the sofa. It was like being back in her kitchen earlier that day. Having him snuggled into her back, breathing on her neck, his arms wrapped around her, except this time she just felt so warm and safe and sleepy. Brady woke up 2 hours later.He was laying on his back and nestled into his side but half on him was a very deeply sleeping Chloe. He tightened his arms around her and smiled. This feels so right. He could feel her soft breath on his neck. He moved a little away from her and studied her sleeping face. Carefully he readjusted their positions so that she was laying on her back and he was on his side against the back of the sofa, propped on one elbow. He watched her sleep for 10 minutes or so, until his propped elbow began to fall asleep. His eyes were drawn to her parted lips over and over again. He nearly leaned in to kiss her. Instead he kissed his own thumb pad and touched her lips with it. On contact her eyes snapped open. Brady froze with his thumb still against her lips. His heart sped up as he saw and felt her kiss his thumb. Their eyes locked. Brady curled his fingers and stroked her cheek gently, with the backs of them. She closed her eyes briefly and leaned her face against his caress. She opened her eyes, raised herself partway up, reaching for the nape of his neck, lifting her face to his descending mouth. Their lips had barely grazed when Shawn and Belle burst into the penthouse, causing them to scramble away from eachother. Shawn gave Belle a knowing look. Belle smiled and nodded nearly imperceptibly.  
Belle: Chloe, hi! Oh my God I'm so glad you're here! There's so much I want to tell you! When did you get here? Has Brady at least been a half decent host? Come on lets go to my room, so we can talk! Let me just kiss Shawn goodbye!  
Brady: Hey Tink? It's just the 4 of us here why don't we all eat dinner here together?  
Belle: Oh! Really? Where're Mom and Dad?  
Brady: Not sure exactly just that they won't be back until after midnight sometime.  
Belle: Oh, well in that case, Shawn will you stay and have dinner with us?  
Shawn laughed.  
Shawn: Sure, Belle, sounds great! So what's for dinner?  
Belle: Don't ask me! Brady and Chloe will have to make it if we want it to be edible!  
Brady and Chloe looked at one another and smiled.  
Chloe: Come on, Brady, show me what we have to work with in the kitchen!  
Brady: Ya. Ok. I've a few ideas ... its just a matter of finding all the ingredients on hand.  
Brady didn't follow quickly enough so Chloe stepped back through the kitchen doorway to grab his hand and drag him off to the kitchen. She was standing in the doorway between rooms when Belle started to giggle and looked above Chloe's head pointing!  
Chloe seemed puzzled as she looked above her head. Then the realisation hit her and she colored profusely, trying to move out of the way. Brady wasn't about to let that happen. He held her in place in the doorway and leaned in to kiss her. He stopped suddenly wondering if she didn't want any witnesses to their first kiss. Shawn broke the ice for them.  
Shawn: Brady you idiot! Don't just stand there! Kiss the girl!  
Brady and Chloe looked at eachother and burst out laughing. They met eachother's embrace and kiss halfway. It wasn't exactly a passionate kiss what with having an audience and all but it was a kiss that held a lot of promise. Brady ended their kiss and immediately pulled Chloe into a tight embrace. Chloe was on cloud nine, as she felt Brady's hot words on her ear and neck.  
Brady: Expect a whole lot more mistletoe in your life between now and the New Year!  
Chloe: Well in that case ... Thank God for mistletoe!  
They all laughed. Shawn and Belle locked lips without any mistletoe incentive. Brady and Chloe figured if they couldn't beat them they might as well join them, in a manner of speaking, as they moved in to share another kiss under the mistletoe.  
  
THE END 


End file.
